


L'adrénaline et ses palpitations

by TreeFern



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bucky and dum dum are friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFern/pseuds/TreeFern
Summary: Bucky a cette marque sur l’avant bras, tout près du creux du coude. Délicate. Des traits nets et assurés. La personne qui lui avait dessiné est surement un artiste. Bucky l’imagine attablé à son bureau, silhouette anonyme concentré sur son oeuvre.Les traits prennent vraiment de l’assurance au fil des ans.Et Bucky lui, s’en veut un peu. Car lorsqu’il essaye de prendre un crayon au moment de son anniversaire ses traits à lui sont tremblants et grossiers. Il s'entraîne pourtant. Chaque année, plusieurs semaines avant l’échéance il gribouille sur toutes les surfaces possible et inimaginables. Des tickets de caisse à ses pages de cours en passant par les serviettes en papier du restaurant ou le bois de son table, rien ne lui échappe.Il n’a qu’une occasion tous les 12 mois pour échanger avec son âme soeur. Il ne veut pas risquer de louper sa chance.





	L'adrénaline et ses palpitations

Bucky a cette marque sur l’avant bras, tout près du creux du coude. Délicate. Des traits nets et assurés. La personne qui lui avait dessiné est surement un artiste. Bucky l’imagine attablé à son bureau, silhouette anonyme concentré sur son oeuvre.

Les traits prennent vraiment de l’assurance au fil des ans.

Et Bucky lui, s’en veut un peu. Car lorsqu’il essaye de prendre un crayon au moment de son anniversaire ses traits à lui sont tremblants et grossiers. Il s'entraîne pourtant. Chaque année, plusieurs semaines avant l’échéance il gribouille sur toutes les surfaces possible et inimaginables. Des tickets de caisse à ses pages de cours en passant par les serviettes en papier du restaurant ou le bois de son table, rien ne lui échappe.

Il n’a qu’une occasion tous les 12 mois pour échanger avec son âme soeur. Il ne veut pas risquer de louper sa chance.

Mais ce n’est pas évident, de se montrer à la hauteur. Comme il sait que visuellement il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, il déploie des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas décevoir la personne qui partagera sa vie.

Cette année il a reproduit les premières mesures d’un morceau de Roo Panes. Cette mélodie le rend heureux et léger. Il espère que cela procurera le même bonheur simple à l’Autre. Il espère qu’il comprendra.

En attendant leur rencontre, Bucky la fredonne souvent.

 .

 

Quand il est sur le point de terminer le lycée, l’Autre dessine la skyline de Manhattan avec le pont de Brooklyn au premier plan. Bucky sent son coeur s'accélérer. Il est proche, tout proche. Il scrute alors sans relâche les visages anonymes dans le métro, dans la rue ou dans les parcs. Il se demande si l’Autre pouvait être cette fille aux cheveux brillants, ou ce grand brun avec une béquille.

Il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps dans l’appartement familial. Il préfère être dehors. Il préfère ne pas prendre le risque de manquer la rencontre de sa vie.

Il essaye aussi d’imaginer les notes qu’il a retranscrit sur la peau de l’Autre. Seront elles gravées dans le creux d’un cou? Délicates sur l’os iliaque? Ou perdues entre 2 cotes saillantes?

Aucune des possibilités ne sonnent juste. Aucun des humains croisés non plus.

Bucky s’impatiente et son père rigole doucement.

“J’étais pareil à ton âge”

Bucky ne sait pas s’il doit le prendre pour un compliment.

 

.

 

Son père et sa mère ne parlent pas souvent de leur rencontre. Mais lorsque l’un deux s’exprime à ce sujet Bucky et Becca viennent s’asseoir à leur côté et s'abreuvent de l’histoire familiale. Leur père avait chaque année une fleur différente dessinée sur le dos de la main droite. Il avait alors fait des balades quotidiennes dans les jardins botaniques de la ville. Devant le peu de résultats de cette approche, au bout de plusieurs années, il avait changé de stratégie et s’était inscrit à des cours de compositions florales. Et au milieu de toutes les femmes au foyers vieillissantes, il avait enfin croisé le chemin de la délicate jeune fille qui deviendrait leur mère.

 

Bucky aurait eu envie de vomir devant tant de niaiserie s’il ne mourrait pas intérieurement d'envie d’avoir une rencontre similaire.

 

.

 

Bucky intègre Columbia avec stupéfaction. Il ne s’attend pas a être reçu. Sa mère est tellement fière de lui qu’il a presque l’impression d’être un imposteur et de ne pas mériter autant d’attention.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il veut faire de sa vie, alors il s’inscrit un peu au hasard à des cours. Plutôt de la physique. ça l’intéresse, de savoir comment tourne le monde, de savoir que chaque chose est à sa place et a une cause logique.

 

Beaucoup de couples se rencontrent à l’université. Bucky porte beaucoup d’espoirs dans ces années étudiantes.

 

.

 

Lorsqu’il arrive en tant qu'élève et non plus en tant que jeune visiteur ébahi, il assiste à la magie d’une première rencontre. Il a toujours sous le bras ses cartons pour emménager dans sa petite chambre étudiante. Il est au pied d’une des résidence.

Un garçon, cheveux blonds sales, yeux fatigués mais écarquillés s'emmêle les jambes dans le bas de son jean, dévoilant un entrelacs de lignes à peine visibles, tel une toile d’araignée entourant sa cheville.

En face de lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et à la couleur soutenue. Elle sourit. Simplement. Les yeux lumineux.

Elle tend la main au garçon, toujours à terre. Une fois remis sur pied, ils ne se lâchent pas.

 

Et Bucky reste là, spectateur attendri devant la magie ordinaire de la rencontre entre deux âmes soeurs.

 

Il  gravit alors les étages jusqu'à sa chambre comme en lévitation. Bientôt ça sera lui. Lui qui aura les yeux brillants, le souffle court et le coeur qui tambourine dans la poitrine.

 

Sur le petit lit simple au matelas usé par les ans, il laisse court à ses rêveries, regardant avec douceur le délicat tracé sur la peau fine de son avant bras.

 

.

 

Cette année là, malgré son implication dans la vie du campus et les multiples soirées des fraternities dans lesquelles il s’invite, il ne croise pas son âme soeur.

 

.

 

Le 4 juillet, sur son bras, les immeubles de New York disparaissent, remplacé par un avion volant au dessus du globe terrestre. Bucky comprends qu’ils ne sont plus sur le même continent.

Il ferme fort les yeux et tente de se raisonner. ça ne veut rien dire. Peut être que l’Autre est seulement parti en vacances. mais Bucky n’arrive pas à l'imaginer en backpack au fin fond de la Thaïlande.

Il se sent abandonné.

 

.

 

C’est un été chaud et moite à Brooklyn. La chaleur fait suinter le goudron. Bucky travaille dans un petit café, climatisé donc tout le temps bondé, même si objectivement les boissons ne sont pas bonnes. Il rumine derrière le comptoir. Il cesse de scruter sans cesse un visage qui le ferait voler à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Il hésite un peu à tout plaquer pour prendre un billet sans retour, mais il ne sait pas quelle destination choisir. Et il est amer surtout. Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de faire les efforts? A lui de se plier en quatre pour provoquer cette rencontre alors que l’Autre fuit à l’autre bout du monde.

Peut être qu’il pense que Bucky ne vaut pas la peine d’être rencontré.

 

Ses parents remarquent son air renfrogné. Leur Bucky si solaire devient grognon. Ils le rassurent comme ils peuvent, avec des remarques douces, juste et un peu trop belles pour être vraies, à leur manière de parents. Bucky se laisse dorloter, comme un grand bébé.

 

Cela ne dure pas.

Durant cet été brulant, un week-end, Winnifred et Georges Barnes prennent la route pour chercher de la fraicheur sur les plages du Montauk. Leur petite chevrolet est fauchée en plein vol par un poids lourds et d’un coup Bucky et Becca se retrouve orphelin.

 

Becca hurle sa peine et sa colère. Bucky lui enserre les épaules. Grand frère à la façade solide mais à l'intérieur en miette.

 

Quand Becca s’endort, épuisée par le chagrin, il fixe longuement l’avion stylisé.

_Est ce que, où toi que tu sois, inconnu, tu ressens ma douleur?_

 

Les jours passent, Bucky apprends à gérer les assurances capital décès et la paperasse qu’implique un héritage. Becca et lui se retrouvent avec des comptes en banque remplis d’argent dont ils ne veulent pas.

Il essaye de rester actif et de contrôler son quotidien. Il le fait pour Becca. Il le fait surtout parce qu’il sait que s’il s'arrête, il s'effondre.

 

.

 

La fin de l’été approche. Il démissionne de son job étudiant qui le rend fou. Il ne veut plus s’approcher à moins d’un mètre d’un café frappé ou d’un thé glacé.

 

L’Autre ne se manifeste pas. Bucky commence à détester cette histoire d’âme soeur. Il se sent trahi. Pourquoi doit il fait face à cette douleur tout seul? Pourquoi n’a t’il pas le droit à une étreinte rassurante qui lui permettrait de relâcher le torrent de sanglot qui entoure son cerveau et ses poumons, et qui semble ne jamais se tarir.

 

.

 

En colère contre le monde entier, il est pris d’une impulsion et se retrouve à JKF, Becca sous le coude. Il prend un billet dans la direction opposée de celle schématisé sur son corps.

Il se retrouve avec sa soeur en Colombie britannique, au volant d’une petite voiture de location au pare choc rayé. Ils n’ont pas grand chose dans le coffre, seulement quelques affaires de camping achetées à la va vite à Walmart et des baskets prêtes à être usées sur les sentiers de randonnées.

Ils s’enfoncent dans les forets de conifères.

Ils ne sont pas préparés. Ils terminent des balades trempés jusqu’aux os, surpris par la pluie. Becca s’entaille le doigt en voulant vider un poisson qu’elle venait de pêcher. Bucky la recouds tant bien que mal. Ses sutures sont maladroites mais efficaces.

Peu à peu, ils reprennent pieds.

 

Ils atteignent des sommets avec une vue à couper le souffle. Ils s’endorment sous la nuit profonde et étoilée.

 

Ils recommencent à rire, même si toute la beauté que leur offre le monde à ce goût doux amer.

 

Mais au moins ils sont tous les deux. Minuscule cellule familiale, à panser leurs plaies et lécher leurs blessures.

 

.

 

Clint lui envoie quelques messages. Des photos de son chien principalement. Et de Natasha aussi un peu. Bucky hésite à lui répondre, mais la douceur de l’amitié le pousse à envoyer quelques mots. Il lui envoie des clichés de la nature aussi. Clint trouve que c’est beau.

 

.

 

L’automne arrive. Bucky ferme les yeux sur la réalité et ne retourne pas à l’université. Il veut continuer à profiter de ce monde parallèle, perdu entre les sapins et la montagne, à cheval entre le Canada et l’Alaska.

 

Finalement décembre et les premières chutes de neige les font rebrousser chemin. La voiture est rendue, quelques éraflures en plus. La tente est abandonnée sur les étagères d’une association caritative, avec les sacs de couchage, et lorsqu’ils reprennent l’avion, c’est plus légers et apaisés.

 

.

 

Sans grande surprise, il échoue lamentablement à ses partiels du premier semestre.

 

.

 

Un soir, alors qu’il rentre fatigué par un cours magistral dont les équations dansent devant ses yeux, Becca est là, radieuse. Il a à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte qu’elle sautille auprès de lui, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

 

“Je l’ai rencontré.”

 

Elle semble planer à dix centimètres au dessus du sol.

Elle lui raconte tout. Les sensations qui la parcourent de la tête au pied. Le bonheur. L’avenir qui s’éclaircit.

 

Bucky est heureux pour elle. Vraiment. Mais à l’intérieur; son coeur se couvre d'ecchymoses. Elle n’a plus besoin de lui. Il va se retrouver tout seul.

 

.

 

Il le rencontre un mois plus tard. C’est un chic type avec des gestes doux et une grande empathie. Bucky sait qu’il rendra sa petite soeur heureuse et réciproquement.

Becca devient insouciante, presque plus qu’elle ne l’était avant la mort de leur parents. Elle retrouve enfin son âge et ses éclats de rire illuminent l’appartement. Quand elle marche, on dirait qu’elle danse.

 

.

 

Bucky, même s’il est ravi pour sa petite soeur, sent le poids sur les épaules s’alourdir. Il ne sait pas comment avancer. Clint et Natasha l’invitent souvent, mais malgré leur prévenance, Bucky sature de les voir si équilibrés tous les deux. Alors il caresse le pelage épais du labrador de Clint, se concentrant sur la chaleur vivante contre sa paume.

 

.

 

Mars se rapproche et Bucky effleure l’idée de ne rien dessiner cette année. L’Autre est parti trop loin, et Bucky doute de le rencontrer un jour. Becca d’autres épaules pour pleurer maintenant. Il est relégué au fond du tableau, rien de plus qu’un élément de décor. Il est en train de rater ses études. Tout s'enchevêtre dans sa tête.

Mais malgré ça, il n’ose pas laisser la peau de l’Autre vierge. Il imagine un instant ce que cela ferait, de passer un 4 juillet sans aucune manifestation. Malgré tout le mal qu’un dessin peut lui faire, c’est toujours préférable qu’il y ait quelque chose.

 

Songeant à ces derniers mois au Nord, là ou la lisière des forets laisse place aux plaques de neiges éternelles, il esquisse un sapin, magnifique dans sa hauteur. Mais il lui brise le tronc, comme sur le point de tomber.

 

Il trouve que c’est un autoportrait qui est plutôt juste, malgré ses traits brouillons.

 

.

 

Il n’arrive pas a rattraper son retard et rate complètement ses examens de fin d’année.

Au même moment, Becca lui annonce qu’elle emménage avec son âme soeur.

 

.

 

Il se sent inutile.

 

.

 

Cet été là, alors que les feux d’artifices de la fête nationale  explosent dans le ciel, Bucky voit se dessiner un nouveau motif dans le creux de son avant bras. Un paysage montagnard avec des pics acérés. Bucky se demande où il est. C’est différent de la silhouette familière des rocheuses. Il se demande si c’est censé être un indice. Il ne se fait plus d’illusions. La rencontre ne va toujours pas être pour cette fois.

 

.

 

Sur un coup de tête il s’engage dans l’armée. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais malgré ça, Becca n’arrive pas à l’en dissuader. Elle s’énerve, elle râle, elle essaye de le raisonner. Elle ne veut pas le perdre.

Il persiste.

Il ne le regrette pas, quand après plusieurs semaines au camp d'entraînement il se sent plus calme et mieux en maîtrise de sa vie. Il n’a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il est pris en charge et ses supérieurs hiérarchiques lui indiquent quoi faire. Il peut enfin débrancher son cerveau et la cacophonie de ses pensées.

Son corps devient plus puissant. Il se découvre des muscles lorsqu’il se couche le soir, rompu par la fatigue et les courbatures.

Il se découvre un don pour le tir. Ses compagnons de dortoirs le surnomment œil de lynx en rigolant.

 

Il s’habitue à ce nouveau corps, à la place qu’il occupe dans l’espace et à ces articulations bien huilées. Il est maintenant capable de courir longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu’il s’en serait un jour cru capable. Le choc de la coupe de cheveux réglementaire passée, il s’habitue à ces cheveux plus courts, bien plus pratiques que le chignon snobinard qu’il arborait à Columbia. Après quelque temps ils repoussent, et quand Bucky les coiffe un peu sur le côté, cela lui donne un air de jeune premier.

Sa mère aurait adoré.

 

.

 

Le jour de son déploiement, Becca a les yeux qui brille, et lorsqu’elle le sert dans ses bras, Bucky prend conscience de ce qu’il est sur le point de faire. A quel point il est proche de lui briser à nouveau le coeur.

Mais étrangement il se sent invincible. Comme si le quota de décès de la famille était atteint et qu’il ne risquait rien.

 

.

 

La traversée de l’atlantique est longue. Autour de lui ses compagnons s’assoupissent, menton appuyé contre la poitrine ou affalé contre la carlingue.

Bucky reste éveillé. Il sent sa peau vibrer avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’excitation.

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au dessin qui était inscrit dans sa peau l’année précédente. Il réalise, un peu égoïstement qu’il ne souhaite pas que son âme soeur soit aussi inconsciente que lui. Il espère que l’autre soit un expatrié dans une ville monde, ou alors un touriste au milieu de la nature sauvage. Il espère juste que l’Autre soit le plus loin possible des lignes du front.

Il se rassure en supposant que cette représentation est datée, et qu’il est peut être même rentré au pays. Il n’espère que ça. Que l’autre soit en sécurité et entouré de douceur.

 

C’est paradoxal, qu’il refuse que son âme soeur soit proche d’un quelconque danger alors que lui court dans la gueule du loup.

 

Le manque de cet inconnu  étreint le coeur de Bucky. Certains ne se rencontrent jamais. Bucky ne peut empêcher cette petite phrase insidieuse de se répéter en boucle lors de chaque turbulence.

 

.

 

La base de vie a tout d’un univers parallèle. Il y règne une atmosphère surréaliste.

 

Bucky s'entraîne sur le champs de tir. Sa précision s’améliore encore. Les gradés le regardent du coin de l’oeil. Bucky fait comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué et continue d’abattre cibles volantes et projectiles d’entrainements.

 

Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’autres occupations. Le temps s’égraine lentement. Les soldats errent entre les murs et les fils barbelés. Certains somnolent. D’autres jouent aux cartes. Bucky n’est pas bon aux cartes. Son visage est trop expressif apparemment. Et il n’aime pas perdre. Il y en a aussi beaucoup qui lisent, dévorant des poches écornés.

Mais l’activité qui intrigue le plus Bucky, c’est celle de Timothy Dugan, dit Dum Dum. Timothy a des mains magiques desquelles naissent de fragiles antilopes ou des ours massifs aux yeux calmes. Tout ça à partir de simples morceaux de bois, glanés au hasard des trouvailles. Bucky est fasciné par les coups de canifs assurés. Dum Dum sourit en coin devant l’admiration enfantine de Bucky.

Lorsqu’il surprend à nouveau le regard de Bucky sur lui plutôt que sur le comic qu’il fait semblant de lire, Dum Dum lui fait signe de s’approcher et lui tend un morceau de branche un peu épais, à la jolie couleur claire.

 

Bucky réfléchit à la forme qu’il pourrait lui donner. Becca avait toujours eu une admiration pour les flamands roses.

Dum Dum se moque gentiment de son ambition un peu démesurée pour un débutant. Bucky n’en a cure et fonce bille en tête. Il est surpris par la tendreté du bois, et la facilité avec laquelle les coupeaux se déposent petit à petit à ses pieds.

Mais Bucky, dans son enthousiasme laisse le couteau riper un peu trop loin. Par chance il évite de se couper la main, mais les longues jambes de l’oiseau n’en réchappent pas. Dum Dum rigole.

En maître patient, il reprend les bases avec Bucky, lui montrant comment obtenir un fil de lame plus fin qu’une lame de rasoir. ensuite il lui explique comment lire le bois, ses veines et ses ridules, et comment les apprivoiser.

Avec son aide, Bucky arrive à rattraper son oiseau.

Celui ci ressemble plus à un pingouin qu’à un flamand, mais Bucky est fier.

 

.

 

Les premières semaines passent dans cette quiétude. Bucky n’imaginait pas la guerre ainsi. Il est toutefois satisfait de ce train train aisé et sans heurt.

 

.

 

Lors de sa première patrouille, il commet la plupart des erreurs du débutant. Son sac à dos est trop lourd et il n’a pas prévu assez d’épaisseur. Les nuits sont glaciales ici. Dans sa tête, Bucky pensait que le Moyen Orient n’était qu’une étendue immense de désert brulante. Mais quand la fin de l’automne arrive, le vent devient cinglant et les températures descendent. Il passe une grande partie de la nuit à grelotter, remontant le col de sa chemise et enviant ses compagnons plus équipés et leur bonnet épais sous leur casque. Ils marchent longtemps. La forêt s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres à l’est du camp de base. Le terrain est escarpé. Bucky a le souffle court. Malgré la préparation physique au camp militaire d’entrainement, il se rend compte qu’il faudra pousser son corps encore plus loin.

Ils ne rencontrent personne.

Ils ne marchent sur aucune bombe.

La nuit est calme.

 

.

 

La forêt a une odeur différente de celle qu’il connaît. Les animaux y sont beaucoup plus silencieux, comme ayant compris que les hommes pouvaient tout détruire.

 

.

 

Quelques semaines après son arrivée, les affrontements avec les milices de l’état islamique reprennent.

 

.

 

Bucky voit rentrer certains de ses compagnons exténués, affaires sales et poussiéreuses, les yeux creux et le regard fixe.

Dum Dum, d’ordinaire jovial, adresse à peine un regard à Bucky lorsqu'il revient. Il boitille et a le bras en écharpe.

Falworth lui, ne revient pas.

 

.

 

Une escouade est mandaté pour retourner chercher ce qu’il reste de son corps, morceaux de chair éparpillés par une bombe artisanale.

Bucky en fait parti.

Lorsqu’il tombe sur ce qui était la jambe de Falworth, Bucky vomi.

 

Il entraperçoit les lignes volontaires et épaisses de son tatouage. Quelque part dans le monde, quelqu’un doit s’évanouir, terrassée par la douleur de la perte de l’être cher.

 

Bucky connaissait peu Falworth, mais il apprend des autres qu’il avait rencontré sa femme il y a peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’engage. Elle est enceinte.

 

Un attroupement a lieu devant l’avion qui ramène les restes de Falworth. Bucky a le coeur lourd quand il fixe ce cercueil à moitié vide qu’on place dans le ventre de l’appareil qui le rapportera à la mère patrie.

 

.

 

Quand il ferme les yeux, le soir, il revoit cette jambe déchiqueté, abandonnée.

 

C’est durant cette journée là que Bucky prend réellement conscience qu’il est à la guerre.

 

A tout moment sa vie peut voler en éclat, rendant Becca folle de chagrin et l’Autre abattu.

 

.

 

Après ça, lors des entrainements dans le champ de tir, il a du mal à appuyer sur la gachette. Bientôt, en mission, il se retrouvera devant une cible. Devant un homme. Vivant. Tellement vivant que Bucky pourra distinguer par la lunette de précision de son fusil, la poitrine qui se soulève régulièrement.

Et Bucky devra chambouler tout cela. En moins d’une seconde il devra faire basculer la vie d’un individu, et toute celles qui gravite autour de lui. La responsabilité de son rôle lui donne le vertige.

 

.

 

Dum-Dum lui dit de ne pas penser à ça. Que de toute façon, “C’est le premier qui sera le plus dur”.

Et surtout “On s’habitue à tout”.

 

.

 

Bucky garde ça en tête. Ca ne le quitte pas un seul instant, alors qu’il gravit la montagne dans la nuit noire, ses lunettes infrarouges lui indiquant que l’ennemi est proche. Près de lui, Peter Maximoff marche d’un pas léger et aérien. Camouflés par leur parka épaisse, ils s’approchent d’une bicoque au toit délabré.

Il parait qu’un chef extrémiste s’y est réfugié.

 

Bucky part se poster en retrait. Il est le sniper désigné de l’escouade. Ses compagnons comptent sur lui. Il s’installe, allongé sur le sol rocailleux, alors que Peter se rapproche prestement de la maison. Bucky distingue les autres membres de son équipe se rapprocher également.

Bucky scanne les alentours mais il n’y a personne d’autres qu’eux.

 

Bucky resserre entre ses mains son puissant fusil d’assaut, vérifiant que le silencieux est bien enclenché. Des petites herbes folles lui chatouillent les joues. Il les écarte d’un geste. Malgré le sol gelé, Bucky se ressent pas le froid. Il est concentré sur ce qui l’entoure. Tout est calme.

 

.

 

Soudain tout s'accélère. Un de ses compagnons d’armes enfonce la porte de l’entrée principale. Il y a des cris, puis quelques coups de feu, et puis encore plus de cris.

Il voit une petite silhouette s’enfuir par une fenêtre. Surement un enfant. Il n’a pas le temps de s’attarder, son oreille grésille au moment même où la porte de derrière s'entrouvre, laissant passer une ombre furtive qui s’enfuit à grande enjambées. La Lune se reflète sur l’arme qu’il porte entre ses bras. Surement un modèle russe.

 

Bucky comprend qu’il doit abattre cet homme. Il ne distingue pas vraiment son visage, un turban et une barbe qui lui mange les joues.

 

“C’est le premier qui sera le plus dur”.

 

Les paroles de Dugan résonnent dans sa tête.

Bucky le voit nettement dans la lunette de visée. Il calcule sa trajectoire de balle, son cerveau en mode automatique. Il tire.

La balle siffle longuement. Bucky a envie de fermer les yeux, mais il se force à regarder la balle se ficher entre les omoplates de l’homme qui s’effondre immédiatement. Sans un bruit.

Il est mort sur le coup.

 

.

 

Bucky retourne à la base dans un état second. Quand ils arrivent enfin, il dépose ses affaires sur son lit et se laisse glisser le long du mur.

 

.

 

Dum Dum toque à la porte entrouverte et entre. Il s’assoit à côté de Bucky et lui serre gentiment l’épaule.

Ce geste doux, à l’antithèse de celui qu’il vient de réaliser - Merde, il a tué! - le fait craquer. Des larmes silencieux tombent toutes seules de ses yeux. Dum Dum ne dit rien. Ce genre de choses se passe de mots.

Dum Dum sort son couteau de sa poche et reprend calmement une oeuvre inachevée. Bucky, lui pleure à grands sanglots. Il pleure cet homme inconnu et sa vie qui s’achève, il pleure ses parents qui ne sont plus là, et puis il pleure cet Autre qui ne vient pas.

Les larmes ne se tarissent pas.

Peu à peu, sous les doigts de Dum Dum nait un petit veau de bois, aux pattes frêles comme celle d’un faon.

Le grattement de la lame sur le bois ramène Bucky sur terre. L’odeur familière de la sciure le rassure.

Toujours en tenue de combat, les lacets même pas défaits, appuyé contre Dum Dum, il sombre dans un sommeil lourd.

 

.

 

Après ça, les jours s’enchainent sans distinction. Il patrouille de jour comme de nuit, complètement décalé. Il tire sur des corps qu’il déshumanise, pour se protéger lui même de des terreurs nocturnes. Il dégoupille des engins explosifs. Il attend des heures dans des planques inhospitalières. Il sent ses doigts s’engourdir lors de longues nuits enneigées.

Parfois il reçoit des cartes de Becca. Elle est allée au ski. Ses photos sont belles. Elle a les yeux qui brillent et de la neige sur la fourrure de la capuche de son manteau. Elle est belle.

Elle lui manque atrocement.

 

.

 

Bucky ne lui envoie pas de photo de lui. Il se reconnait à peine dans la glace lorsqu’il va se raser le matin. Il a la musculature sèche de celui qui ne ménage pas son corps. Ses yeux sont creusés. Ses lèvres gercées. Ses cheveux sont toujours sales, rendus graisseux par le casque, et secs par le vent froid et la poussière.

Il ressemble à une ombre de celui qu’il était un an auparavant.

 

.

 

Heureusement, il y a des éclats de joie. Petits bonheurs ordinaires qui illuminent sa journée. Jim Morita, un gars de la côte ouest a récupéré un chaton lors d’une patrouille.

La petite boule de poils s’est rapidement adapté à la vie américaine, chouchouté par ces grands soldats aux gestes un peu rustres.

Bucky aime par dessus tout lui glisser des morceaux de son repas sous la table. Le chat attrape tout de sa bouche délicate. Ses petites canines effleurent à peine la pulpe de ses doigts. Et puis, une fois le morceau avalé, Bucky aime sentir les coups de langues râpeuses sur sa main.

ça le fait sourire, même si Morita l’engueule en lui disant qu’il allait le rendre obèse.

Bucky s’en fout. ça fera toujours plus de surface à câliner.

 

.

 

Cela fait plusieurs mois qu’il est déployé lors qu’il achève pour la première fois une sculpture en bois satisfaisante. Ce n’est pas le flamand pour Becca (Dum Dum avait vraiment raison, il n’a encore _jamais_ réussi à faire des pattes fines). C’est une baleine. Bucky aime bien ce paradoxe, un animal de la mer immortalisé dans un végétal terrestre. Il la pose près de son oreiller, à côté de sa colonie de pingouin/flamand rose.

 

.

 

Ses supérieurs ont remarqué qu’il ne rate jamais sa cible. L'intérêt qu’ils camouflaient durant les premiers entraînements sur le champs de tirs s’est transformé en une scrutation non dissimulée. Il entend les gradés chuchoter sur son passage.

 

.

 

Il sait qu’on va lui en demander plus. Il attend.

 

.

 

Un matin on le prévient qu’il est affecté à une nouvelle unité. Dum Dum et Morita aussi. Ils n’en savent pas plus. Bucky a compris le fonctionnement de l’armée depuis son arrivée au Moyen-Orient, alors il se laisse porter par le flot des événements et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Il regroupe ses affaires et emmitoufle sa baleine en bois dans une paire de chaussettes propres, pour ne pas risquer de l’abimer.

 

.

 

Il retrouve Dum Dum sur le tarmac pour attendre l’hélicoptère qui les transférera à leur nouvelle base. Morita arrive en retard, en courant à petite foulée, son sac à dos mal fixé battant contre son épaule.

Une fois installé sur le banc métallique de l’hélico, la veste de Morita se met à bouger suspicieusement. Il entrouvre alors son col et Bucky voit émerger la petite tête féline aux oreilles pointues.

Bucky sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 

.

 

Ils atterrissent de nuit. La base est plus grande que la précédente et les baraquements plus nombreux et entretenus. Malgré cela, les visages fermés des soldats qu’ils croisent ainsi que les fils de barbelés abimés laissent entendre que les affrontements sont ici plus intenses. Bucky n’a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur l’environnement, car leur trio est dirigé vers le Major Carter. Bucky a déjà entendu parlé d’elle. Efficace, stratège, redoutable et respectant ses hommes.

Bucky est intimidé alors qu’elle lui sert la main.

Elle s’excuse de les convoyer si rapidement, et leur propose une tasse de thé. Cette proposition so british fait rire Morita, dont le chat profite de l’occasion pour s’échapper.

Peggy Carter confirme sa réputation et ferme les yeux sur l’incident, tolérant l’animal malgré le règlement. Elle leur parle de manière claire et son regard est vif, malgré ses traits tirés.

Les affrontements sont réguliers dans la région. Il y a un important trafic d’armes à la frontière. Les montagnes entourant la zone sont hostiles. Des groupes armés s’y sont réfugiés, récupérant des armes des pays frontaliers. Les environs sont truffés de mines artisanales.

 

.

 

Le Major Carter monte une équipe pour s’infiltrer à l’intérieur de cette zone et neutraliser les réseaux de fabrications d’explosifs.

 

.

 

Leur commando est réduit à une poignée d’hommes. Ils apprennent rapidement à se connaitre, tous ensemble penchés sur des cartes de la zone, traçant leurs parcours potentiels et étudiant le terrain.  Bucky lui se concentre sur les informations qu’ils ont concernant la fabrique à bombes et l'entrepôt d’explosif. L’ampleur de la tâche le décourageait presque s’il n’était pas si bien entouré. Morita et Dum Dum analysent les vidéos reçues par les drones. Morita râle contre le dénivelé qui se profile.

Et alors que Bucky relève la tête du rapport qu’il est entrain de lire, il se fige. Le panorama qui s’affiche sur l’écran de Morita lui ait terriblement familier. Ce sont les pics montagneux qu’il retrace de ses doigts tous les soirs avant de s’endormir.

Il sent ses jambes défaillir et se rattrape comme il peut à une chaise.

Tous les regards de ses coéquipiers se tournent vers lui, inquiets. Soudain Dum Dum et Morita, qui l’ont déjà vu bras nu plus d’une fois comprennent et lui lancent un regard effaré.

Ne se sentant pas la force d’expliquer aux autres, il remonte la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant le tatouage à l’intérieur à son avant bras, parfaite réplique de la photo qu’ils ont sous les yeux.

 

Dum Dum, avec un air grave lui demande ce qu’il ressent. C’est une bonne question à laquelle Bucky n’arrive pas à répondre. Dans sa tête se mélange un maelstrom de pensées. Il se souvient de son souhait le plus cher, que l’Autre soit dorloté, dans un cocon de douceur. Merde tout sauf la guerre! Il éclate d’un rire hystérique. Morita le fait sortir de la pièce.

 

La base est immense, et sa population un mélange de nationalité. Mais dans les quelques jours qu’il a passé ici, jamais il n’a sentit l’appel d’un coeur qui bat à l’unisson du sien. Avec sa malchance habituelle il devait l’avoir raté de peu, l’autre devant être parti en permission ou en rapatriement après d’être fait presque zigouiller par une grenade.

 

_Est ce qu’il le saurait si l’autre était allongé sur le lit d’un hôpital?_

 

Morita lui serre les épaules. Sa présence rassure Bucky. Ils sont dehors, la poussière vole en petits tourbillons autour des baraquements. Bucky est certain que ses poumons en sont remplis maintenant, après plusieurs mois ici. Une petite ombre furtive s’approche. Le petit chat s’est bien approprié ce nouveau territoire de jeu, et il reste à peine avec leur équipe. Il se frotte un peu aux mollets de Morita, mais il s’en détourne rapidement pour sauter sur les genoux de Bucky. Les ronronnements familiers l'apaisent.

 

Ils sont rejoints par Dum Dum qui s’assoit à côté de Bucky, épaule contre épaule.

Il demande tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Que vas tu faire?

 

Bucky garde les yeux rivés sur le chat, silencieux. La fourrure de son cou est plus douce que tout ce qu’il a pu toucher dans cette partie de la terre. Que vas tu faire? La question résonne dans sa tête. Il sait qu’il y a des possibilités de mettre fin à son contrat dans l’armée lorsqu’on rencontre son âme soeur. Mais il ne l’a pas encore rencontré.

 

Il adresse un sourire à ses deux coéquipiers, ses amis. Il continue. Évidemment qu’il continue. Après tout, il faut bien quelqu’un pour surveiller leurs arrières et il est quand même l’un des meilleurs snipers du coin.

 

Lorsqu’ils retournent dans leur salle de préparation, personne ne dit rien. Il reprend la lecture de son rapport en silence. On ne lui pose pas de question. Ils savent que si Bucky est revenu, c’est qu’il a fait son choix.

 

Ce soir là, il part s’entrainer sur le champ de tir. Il le fait plus pour les regards qu’il sent peser sur lui que pour autre chose. Il abat quelques cibles avec sa précision habituelle.

 

Il reprend sa place à part entière dans l’équipe.

 

.

 

Un midi, le Major Carter vient leur donner le feu vert. Avec un peu d’adrénaline dans les veines, Bucky vérifie le réglage de son sac à dos.

Avant de partir, il se penche pour caresser doucement le dos du petit chat tigré. Quand il retournera au pays, il se fait la promesse d’adopter un animal. Chien, chat, peu importe. Juste un être qui rappellera à Bucky qu’il est en vie, et que la vie peut aussi être belle.

 

.

 

Ils avancent lentement. Le signal GPS n’est pas toujours fiable et chaque pas en avant doit être réfléchi afin d’éviter de déclencher une explosion inopinée. Ils parlent peu.

Bucky occupe son esprit en concentrant à cent pourcent sur son environnement. Il ne veut laisser aucune place à cet inconnu qui a évolué dans les mêmes endroits que lui et qui a gravé ça dans sa chair.

 

Les nuits sont profondes, et quand vient l’heure de son tour de garde, Bucky s’emmitoufle, son fusil négligemment posé à ses côtés. Il s’autorise un peu de répit, et scrute l’immensité du ciel nocturne. Il se souvient de ces moments privilégiés avec Becca. Ici, l’air est encore plus pur, et les étoiles plus nombreuses. Il se dit, parfois, que si ça n’était pas la guerre, ici cela devait être magnifique.

 

.

 

La pluie se met à tomber. Le sol durci par l’hiver peine à absorber l’humidité ambiante. Tout ne devient que boue. Les torrents débordent. Les passages à gués sont compliqués. Bucky est trempé jusqu’aux os.

Ils font sauter une bicoque isolée, et Bucky abat les survivants. Dum Dum est frôlé par une balle. ça déchire le tissu de son pantalon, et un peu sa cuisse aussi. Il serre les dents pendant que Bucky le recouds maladroitement. Ces sutures sont plus jolies que celles qu’il avait réalisé sur Becca.

Une communication radio les enjoints à changer de cap. Une escouade a besoin d’être épaulée, plus vers l’ouest.

L’itinéraire est tortueux, ils glissent dans la pente. Dum Dum s’appuie sur Morita pour avancer.

 

.

 

Le seul avantage de la pluie est qu’elle camoufle leurs traces et les rends invisibles.

 

.

 

Malgré les conditions climatiques, Bucky se sent bien. Son corps réponds parfaitement, sa respiration est profonde et son oeil affuté.

Ils atteignent une ligne de crête, proche de leur point de rendez vous. Bucky a un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sent trop exposé sur cette arête rocheuse.

C’est son oeil de sniper qui distingue en premier un groupe en contrebas. La descente s’annonce délicate.

Ils progressent lentement, mais glissent quand même. La pente est abrupte et Bucky s’efforce de ne pas jeter trop de regard en bas. La piste qu’ils suivent est à flanc de falaise.

 

.

 

Tout bascule.

 

.

 

Un des hommes du groupe en contrebas s’écroule, le claquement du coup de feu à moitié étouffé par le son de la pluie. Bucky voit un homme s’élancer, seul. Avec la distance, il ne peut que deviner des cheveux blonds sous une cape de pluie.

Son coeur marque un arrêt.

 

Son avant bras pulse d’une douce chaleur.

 

Se pourrait il que… ?

 

Bucky ne prend pas le temps de s’attarder sur la question. Les tirs reprennent. Ils touchent le sol près de l’homme, provoquant des petits geysers de boue brune.

 

Bucky scrute la provenance des coups de feu. Son fusil pulse entre ses mains. Il ajuste sa trajectoire de balle et fait feu. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il n’a qu’un seul objectif en tête : Le protéger. Malgré la distance et le temps, il ne prend pas  la peine de s’assurer qu’il touche bien ce qu’il vise. Il sait qu’il les met tous hors d’état de nuire. Ses sens sont décuplés. L'adrénaline rend ses veines électriques. Il maitrise chacun de ses sens. Il ne voit même plus la pluie qui goutte de ses cils.

 

A côté de lui, Morita avance et le monde explose.

 

Le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Bucky, avalanche de terre et de boue. Il est aveuglé par la bombe et assourdi par la violence du bruit.

 

Il glisse. Son AK lui échappe des mains.

Il tente de s'accrocher à tout ce qu’il peut atteindre mais ses doigts ne rencontrent que du vide.

 

Il tombe.

 

Il entraperçoit l’homme blond faire volte face et essayer en vain de l’atteindre. Il est bien trop loin.

 

La chute est longue.

 

L’impact est terrible.

 

Il perd connaissance.

 

.

 

Il se réveille dans une pièce spartiate, sans fenêtre et aux murs en torchis. Morita est étendu, immobile, à côté de lui. Bucky plisse les yeux pour essayer de voir plus clairement.

La ou devrait se retrouver le pied de Morita, il n’y a que du vide. Bucky devine que sa jambe a du être mangée par l’explosion. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il distingue enfin la poitrine de Morita se soulever, d’un mouvement presque imperceptible.

Bucky pousse un soupir de soulagement. ça le fait grimacer. Ses côtes se rappellent à lui, plusieurs doivent être cassées. Et tel un enchainement de dominos, toutes les douleurs du corps meurtri de Bucky se réveillent.

Son bras le lance atrocement.

Il s’évanouit de nouveau.

 

.

 

Morita divague. De temps à autre il ouvre la bouche avec des propos incohérents. Mais le plus souvent, il halète et gémit de douleur. Bucky se traine à ses côtés et lui prend la main. Il lui raconte tout ce qu’il lui passe par la tête. Les soirées d’automne sous la tente avec Becca, les vacances en famille lorsqu’il était enfant, la recette d’un thé glacé du parfait hipster, la douceur du pelage d’un chat. Tout y passe.

Il ne peut rien faire de plus.

 

.

 

Un homme au visage masqué par un foulard blanc sale le sort de son sommeil en lui donnant un coup de pied sur le flanc.

Bucky hurle.

Il est tiré vers le haut sans ménagement. Il manque de défaillir, ses jambes le portent à peine. En voulant se rattraper au mur, il réalise que son bras ne répond pas.

Il avance tant bien que mal dans un couloir sordide. Il sent le canon froid d’une arme dans le creux de son dos.

Bucky essaye de se rassurer. Si ses kidnappeurs l’avaient voulu mort, cela ferait plusieurs jours qu’il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Ils ont déjà eu mille occasions pour l’achever. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils le souhaitent vivant.

Il essaye de ne pas penser à ce que cela implique.

Finalement, ils arrivent dans une annexe d’une maison en pierre. Le sol est sale, rendu collant par toutes sortes de fluides corporels déversés par ceux qui l’ont précédé.

Il réprime tant bien que mal un haut le coeur.

Un autre homme entre dans la pièce et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Sa barbe fourni lui mange le visage, mais Bucky repère immédiatement qu’il fait parti de ses jeunes occidentaux parti faire le djihad, appâté par la foi et le sang.

Cela se confirme lorsqu’il s’adresse à Bucky avec un accent britannique prononcé.

Il demande à Bucky des informations sur l’escouade dont il fait parti, sur les offensives prévues, sur l’état des troupes américaines.

Bucky reste muet.

L’homme ne paraît pas surpris de son mutisme. Il fait un signe de tête à l’autre gardien au foulard blanc.

Ce dernier s’approche de Bucky.

 Il n’a même pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Il est cueilli à l’estomac et vol. Il tombe au sol avec fracas. Son bras meurtri lui fait voir des étoiles. Il sent le sol immonde contre sa joue. Il cherche de l’air mes ses poumons ne répondent pas. Il essaye de se redresser, mais son assaillant est plus rapide et enfonce le talon de sa chaussure renforcé sur la main de Bucky.

 A nouveau, il hurle.

 

.

 

Il met plusieurs heures avant d’esquisser un mouvement dans la cellule. Il n’arrive plus à bouger ses doigts. Il ose à peine regarder l’état de sa main. Il n’y a pas de fracture ouverte, mais la lumière blafarde du plafonnier lui montre que sa peau se pare de milles couleurs, en gradient du mauve pourpres à un jaune verdâtre.

Mais le pire. Le pire, c’est de voir que le dos de sa main à perdu son aspect lisse familier.

Ce que Bucky devine être des bouts d’os forment des crêtes et des monts, des pics acérés qui tendent sa peau.

Bucky n’a qu’une crainte, que ses os tranchants la transpercent. Il a déjà assez de mal à veiller à ce que la plaie béante de Morita reste propre.

Bucky s’inquiète de l’état de son ami. Son front est brûlant.

Quand Bucky essaye de le faire boire, il déglutit à peine.

 

.

 

Bucky perd le compte des jours

L’homme au foulard revient régulièrement. L’anglais pose toujours plus de questions à Bucky.

Bucky ne sait rien. Mais son obstination à garder les mâchoires serrées alors qu’on torture son corps dans tous les sens, laisse passer son silence pour de l’insolence

 

.

 

Parfois, l’homme à l’accent britannique lui injecte des choses dans les veines, avec une aiguille surement plus souvent utilisée chez les vaches que chez les humains. Rapidement les creux de ses avants bras sont conseillés d’ecchymoses, encore plus affreuses que celle d’un junkie.

Mais ce n’est pas le pire. Le pire c’est que Bucky ressent les effets de ce qu’ils lui injectent pendant des _heures_. Il est capable de ressentir le passage du produit dans chacune de ses artères, de ses veines, de ses veinules même. ça brûle.

 

ça le fait halluciner. il voit sa mère danser contre les murs de la cellule, avec une bouche qui grossit grossit et qui avale Becca et son père. Il voit le chat de Morita miauler alors qu’on lui arrache les griffes. Il voit l’homme blond se noyer dans la mer.

 

.

 

Il a du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux.

Il vomit. Beaucoup.

 

.

 

Quand on le traîne dans sa cellule après les séances de torture, au moment où les drogues n’agissent pas encore dans son système, il s’autorise un moment de répit. Il rince comme il peut son bras meurtri, occultant ses blessures, il se focalise sur son tatouage, par miracle à peine touché. Il trace des yeux les lignes qu’il connait par coeur. Il se réfugie dans le souvenir de la chaleur apaisante qu’il a ressenti lorsqu’il a vu pour la première fois l’homme blond. Il n’a pas encore vu son visage, mais il comprend qu’il serait déjà capable de le reconnaitre n’importe où.

Il rêve de cette rencontre. De cet homme qu’il va découvrir. De sa présence et de son soutien.

Il n’essaye pas de l’imaginer.

Il sait qu’il sera parfait à ses yeux.

Il l’aime déjà si fort.

 

.

 

Le britannique commence à s’impatienter. Bucky le sent fébrile. L’atmosphère est électrique.

Il fait installer Bucky sans ménagement sur une chaise.

Un trépied vidéo lui fait face.

Ses étraves sont plus sévères que d’ordinaire. Les liens qui s’enchainent à la chaise lui scient la peau.

Il comprends que ce qu’il l’attend sera à un niveau plus élevé que d’ordinaire lorsqu’ils aperçoit la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Les préparations théoriques sur la torture lors de l’entrainement à Fort Benning lui reviennent à l’esprit. Il n’est pas étonné lorsque Morita est apporté devant lui, soutenu par deux hommes anonymes. Un râle continu s’échappe de ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont vitreux.

Bucky ne sait même pas s’il a conscience de ce qui l’entoure. De ce qui allait lui arriver.

L’anglais allume la caméra et prononce quelques mots en arabe. Bucky ne comprend pas tout. ça parle de Dieu et de justice.

 

Et puis soudain un son perçant brise le silence.

 

Avec effroi Bucky découvre ce qui est prévu au menu du jour. Un perceuse.

 L’homme qui la tient semble ravi de voir l’effet que cela provoque chez Bucky. L’anglais affiche un sourire carnassier.

La perceuse s’approche du visage de Bucky. Et alors qu’il sent sur sa joue l’appel d’air provoqué par le tournoiement de la vis, elle s'arrête.

 Ils reposent les mêmes questions, encore et encore.

Mais Bucky ne sait rien.

Le bruit reprends. La vitesse de rotation est si rapide que Bucky distingue à peine la tige. Mais il est incapable de détacher son regard. Avec horreur; il voit l’anglais récupérer l’outil et se rapprocher de Morita.

 

La tige pénètre dans le moignon de Morita comme si c’était du beurre.

 

Morita se convulse alors que des éclats d’os jaillissent de sa plaie.

Bucky se débat contre ses liens, impuissant devant cette scène de cauchemar.

 

Les questions sont reformulées. Bucky est incapable de répondre.

 

La perceuse se dirige vers lui. Il se tord sur sa chaise pour tenter de l’esquiver. L’homme vise son coude. L’articulation craque.

La douleur explose.

Et elle dure, elle dure.

 

Bucky se sent perdre connaissance.

 

Dans un semi évanouissement, il entend le vacarme de la perceuse être remplacé par des tirs fournis. La douleur aveugle Bucky.

 

Il ressent plutôt qu’il ne voit son âme soeur. Un sentiment de sécurité englobe son être.

Il est libéré de ses entraves. La reprise d’une circulation sanguine normale provoque des fourmis désagréables dans ses membres. Mais cette douleur n’est rien par rapport à celle qui pulse à partir de son épaule.

On le soulève précautionneusement et il hurle.

 

Contre son oreille, il ressent un boum boum régulier, profond, rassurant.

Le battement d’un coeur à l’unisson.

 

Il se dit qu’il doit être entrain d’halluciner.

Il choisit d’y croire quand même.

 

Et une fois de plus il sombre dans l’inconscience.

 

.

 

Il se réveille pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines en se sentant comme dans un cocon. Son corps est légèrement enfoncé dans un matelas moelleux. Une fine couverture le recouvre. Malgré tous les tubes et bandages qu’il sent recouvrir son corps, il se sent bien.

 

Il ouvre un oeil, puis l’autre.

 

La chambre a des murs blancs, immaculés. Sur un fauteuil, un homme est assis. Les yeux plus bleus qu’un ciel d’été, il fixe Bucky.

Son regard est si doux que Bucky a envie de pleurer.

 

Plus tard, ils rentreront au pays. Becca tombera dans ses bras. Ils seront tous les deux en larmes. Et puis il y aura des cauchemars, et des séances de rééducations douloureuses. Ils adopteront un chien. Bucky s'endormira le visage enfouie dans la fourrure dru de son cou. Steve quittera l’armée pour animer des ateliers artistiques au sein de la Veteran Association. Bucky terminera ses études de physique. Son bras ne refonctionnera jamais complètement. Ils habiterons ensemble, dans un petit appartement douillet. Au mur, il y aura des photos d’eux, resplendissant de bonheur. Et puis aussi des photos de leurs parents disparus. Becca viendra souvent à l’improviste, laissant dans son sillage des éclats de rires lumineux.

Sur le rebord d’une fenêtre, une collection de figurines en bois, colonie de pingouins veillant sur eux.

 

Mais pour l'instant, Bucky se perds dans cette sensation d’être enfin complet, et cet homme en face, aux traits si adorablement imparfait qu’il en ait ému.

Ils n’auront jamais trop d’une vie pour se découvrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits :  
> La scène avec la perceuse a été basée sur extrait du livre "Back to the World" de Tobias Wolff. Cela doit être le seul élément que j'ai retenu de ce bouquin, et pourtant c'est ça qui a clairement déclencher l'écriture de ce texte.  
> Le titre est issu de la chanson "La vue du sang" de Georgio. Le choix du titre m'a pris plus de temps que d'écrire le texte, donc voilà, après des heures de recherche, je m'avoue vaincue et je me dis que c'est ce que je trouverais de mieux.


End file.
